


Beautiful Chaos

by WhisperedWords12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual, Stiles is canon age, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: Stiles has always pinned over Derek and the nogitsune is inclined to give Stiles exactly what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> STRONGEST OF WARNINGS, please please please read the tags.
> 
> Be safe everyone.

Derek woke up in a dark room, tied to a chair.

He looked around slowly, his head feeling a little fuzzy. He was positioned in the middle of the room, his ankles individually cuffed to their respective chair leg, his hands tied around the back.

He tested his restraints. They didn't budge, likely laced with wolfs bane.

Derek sighed, looking around. He was alone, but curiously someone had taken off his shirt. It honestly didn’t surprise him. The number of times hunters tied him up without a shirt was striking.

Fuck his head hurt. Someone had definitely drugged him. It was wearing off though, He focused on shifting, but found himself still unable to. Definitely wolfs bane.

A door opened. Derek's head snapped up, straining to see. Whoever it was had known what they were doing.

A figure emerged out of the darkness, yellow eyes reflecting back at him.

Derek's stomach clenched. "I assume I'm not talking to Stiles right now?"

A laugh, dark and low. The figure reached up, seemingly pulling something out of the air.

A pale light flickered on, only strong enough to illuminate the area Derek and the nogitsune occupied.

If Derek could only use one word to describe the boy in front of him it would be delicate. The nogitsune was delicate and calculated in ways that Stiles could never be on his own. The vulnerability and softness of Stiles’ body couldn't be mistaken for weakness, not when the thing that currently occupied it was in charge.

Long fingers dropped the light switch. The nogitsune cocked its head, stepping forward.

"The boy is here.” It said, almost bored. “He's screaming, trying to separate himself from me." The nogitsune laughed. "I'm weak, but not that weak."

Derek frowned, “Weak?”

The nogitsune smiled. It looked wrong on Stiles’ face. It took a step forwards and lashed out suddenly, grabbing holding of Derek’s chin. Stiles’ blunt fingernails dug into the flesh there, cutting. The force of the hold would likely leave bruises until the wolfs bane worked its way out of his system.

The nogitsune leaned down, running its nose in what could almost be called an affectionate manner up Derek’s cheekbone, its breath hot against his skin. It inhaled deeply and pulled back, letting go of Derek’s face.

It laughed. Derek hated that laugh. It was just enough Stiles to make him feel hopefully, but too twisted to be anything but evil. “You’ve been busy, Derek.” It said, circling him.

Derek kept still. Big picture, he was in a lot of trouble. Right this moment, he was okay. As long as the Nogitsune was feeling content, Derek was safe. The problem was that the thing inside Stiles was volatile.

The nogitsune continued. “I’m hungry, Derek. And when I’m hungry, I’m weaker.” It chuckled. “Weak _er_ , but not weak.”

The air crackled. Derek tried not to shiver, eyes trained on Stiles’ slim frame. Slimmer even since the last time Derek had seen him. Stiles was starving as much as the nogitsune was.

“You have been taking what is mine.” The nogitsune said, eyes flashing. “I can forgive one mistake, maybe two…” A pause. “But not the extent of what you have done.” It stopped circling and sighed. “I have a reputation to uphold. You’re hurting two of us and I’m growing fond of Stiles.”

Its eyes were absolutely dangerous when it looked down at Derek, stepping closer. “We are starving.”

Derek anticipated a hit or something. What he didn’t anticipate was the almost kind expression that formed on Stiles’ face.

The nogitsune slid onto Derek's lap, making him jump.

Another laugh as the nogitsune ran its fingers along Derek's jaw, in a mock attempt to soothe him. "Just so you know, Stiles wants this too. That's what really solidified my choice. I could have taken anyone from the Pack." The nogitsune said. It was calm, calculating. Its fingers dipped down to Derek's neck, eyes carefully fixed to its work. Derek held on that that. This wasn't Stiles, even though it wore his body. This was something else, something old and terrifying. The look of pure crazed fixation a look that Derek would never see on Stiles. Derek focused on that.

"I could have chosen Scott..." the nogitsune continued, fingers slipping down to Derek's collar bone. "But there something about you..." the fingers continued to his peck, palm kneading at the muscle there. Derek's breath caught as fingers circled his nipple. "That Stiles _really_ likes." The nogitsune finished, letting out a breathy laugh. Its smile was twisted. "And I've grown found of Stiles. We're becoming one and I want to make him happy."

"I can probably think of a hundred other things that would make Stiles happy," Derek said. He'd meant to sound bored, but his voice was suddenly coming out a little rough.

The nogitsune gave him a knowing look, leaning down to where its fingers continued to play with Derek's nipple.

Derek tried to arch away, but couldn't move any further back in the chair. The nogitsune paid no mind to his squirming. A hand slid up Derek's ribs, gripping tightly to hold him in place. Its tongue flicked out testingly, just grazing the bud. Derek couldn't help the twitch of his hips against the nogitsune. Its breath warmed his flesh as it chuckled, then licked an aggressive stripe up Derek's peck over the nipple again.

Derek bit his lip, trying not to make a sound. The fingers on his side were bruising. He tried to focus on that.

But it wasn't enough. The nogitsune shifted, settling in more comfortably on his lap as it pulled back. Honestly, it had settled almost perfect against Derek’s dick, every twitch and vibration of Stiles’ body travelling down, pooling heat in into Derek’s stomach.

Derek sucked in a breath, trying to focus his thoughts on anything else.

"I think you know by now what's going to happen." It said.

Derek gave it a hard look, not giving it the satisfaction of an answer.

It laughed and cupped the back of Derek’s head, lowering its mouth to Derek’s neck. Derek was left helpless as it used Stiles’ lips to lock onto the skin just under his jawline.

As if that wasn’t enough, the nogitsune began rocking its hips in short little experienced motions.

Derek moaned, pulling against his restraints in an attempt to get to Stiles. This wasn’t right. It was impossible that this is what Stiles wanted, not like this.

The nogitsune moaned against his throat, the motions of his hips getting bolder. Derek could feel himself growing as the friction persisted. Not to mention the fact that he could no long ignore how hard Stiles was getting against his abdomen.

Derek groaned. “Stop.”

The nogitsune ignored him, teeth sinking in.

The problem was that it felt _good_. Derek wanted to lean into it, wanted more, but this wasn’t Stiles. No part of what was happening was right.

Derek growled, low and dangerously, flashing his teeth. Or he would have if they had retracted like they were supposed it.

It did the trick though. The nogitsune jolted back, putting some distance between itself and Derek. It looked at Derek, taking in his human form with calculating eyes. It brought a hand up, gently running it along the newly formed mark on Derek’s neck. Then it drew it back and struck.

The _crack_ resounded across the room, the sound almost as stunning as the hit had been.

A crisp silence filled the room as Derek recovered from it, vision blurring around the edges.

“You forget yourself,” the nogitsune said.

One of Stiles’ fingers looked broken from the sheer force of the hit. The nogitsune looked down, following Derek’s line of vision to Stiles’ hand. It reached down, setting the finger back into place with a grotesque _pop_. It held up Stiles’ hand, inspecting it. Derek recognized the healing process taking place.

The nogitsune looked satisfied, turning the hand over. It reached up and took its time getting a proper hold on Stiles’ wrist. “I want to remind you what is at stake here, Derek.” The nogitsune said, its voice back to a deceiving calm. It was the dangerous type of calm, the kind where someone was likely to get hurt. “At the end of this, I will let you go. Alive. Stiles and I will walk out of this room feeling fully satisfied. These things I promise you…” it said.

There was a pause. Derek didn’t dare interrupt as it contemplated Stiles’ hand again. “But if you disobey me…” it continued, “I will use the resources I have.”

Derek frowned. “There’s really nothing you can threaten me with,” Derek said quietly.

The nogitsune smiled and snapped Stiles’ wrist.

Derek yelled “No!” at about the same time as Stiles’ face pinched into an expression of pain and fear, a blood-curdling scream omitting from his mouth.

Derek blanched. The nogitsune wouldn’t have cared about a broken wrist.

Stiles wailed, clutching his broken wrist to his chest and thrashed against Derek, curling in on himself in pain.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, stomach twisting. He felt like he was going to vomit.

“Derek,” Stiles whimpered, tears streaking down his face.

“Stiles, shit, Stiles. I didn’t know he would—“

Stiles cut him off, sobbing against his chest. “Don’t, Derek don’t let him—“

As suddenly as it started, it was over. Stiles’ body straightened up slowly. Tear marks lay across an almost bored expression as the nogitsune took control again. It set Stiles’ wrist without so much as a twitch and wiped Stiles’ cheeks dry.

It paused, looking Derek over.

“Don’t make me have to hurt Stiles again.” It said. There was no affection in its voice. It would easily do again if Derek gave it a reason.

Derek nodded.

The nogitsune smiled. “Excellent. So where were we?”

Derek paled. There was no way he wanted to follow through with anything that the nogitsune wanted to do. After all of that, he’d gone completely soft in his pants. He didn’t even think it was possible to get hard again.

"Come on Derek," the nogitsune said. Its voice was slipping back into that cloyingly sweet tone that was so deceiving. "Stiles _wants_ this."

Derek wanted to snap back a reply. Instead he bit his lip and turned his head.

The nogitsune tugged at his chin and coxed his face back towards Stiles with long fingers. "Play nice Derek. There are so many things left to break. The wrist has almost healed, do we want to try that again?" It said, burying its face in Derek's neck.

Derek said nothing.

The nogitsune pulled back to look at him, waiting.

It took a colossal effort not to sigh. "No," Derek said.

"Mm."

It sat there, looking over Derek. In turn, Derek looked over Stiles, assessing his body. He wore only a thin t-shirt and jeans. He must have been cold because his nipples could be seen peaked against his shirt. The occasional bruise stood out against his pale skin but there was nothing that wasn't healing. Derek was surprised there were any bruises at all. They must have been fairly recent if they weren't even yellowing yet.

The nogitsune smiled. "See anything you like?"

Derek ignored the question. "Are you eating?" he asked.

"A fox doesn't have to eat," it said, leaning forward to nibble on Derek's earlobe.

"But the growing teenage boy you’re inhabiting does."

It hummed, "I'll pass along your concerns to the appropriate personnel."

Derek wanted to laugh because the response was so Stiles. He knew better though.

Derek jumped as a hand reached down, grabbing him through his jeans.

The nogitsune laughed as Derek let out a gasp. "That's better," it said. "All this subtle foreplay was taking to long."

Derek tried not to squirm as the nogitsune climbed off him and undid his pants, sliding them down mid hip. He'd never felt more exposed as it looked him over, eyes calculating and red-rimmed.

Derek couldn't help but notice that Stiles was hard.

The nogitsune trailed a hand down its stomach, reaching slowly into Stiles’ pants. It was quite clear what was happening.

Derek looked away.

"Watch me, Derek."

Derek couldn't.

"Watch me!" It thundered, slim frame shuddering with the force of the shout.

Derek forced his eyes onto Stiles.

It smiled and reached out with its free hand, stroking Derek's face rewardingly. The feeling made Derek sick.

"Want to taste?" It asked, slipping Stiles’ pants down just enough to reveal its hand on Stiles' hard penis.

"Might be a little hard when I'm tied up like this," Derek said, but he wasn't going for sarcastic anymore. That got Stiles' injured.

It laughed, "Maybe. We'll just have to do it to you then." It said, sinking down to its knees at Derek's feet.

Derek's mind was reeling as his pants were pulled down further. He couldn't help it, his dick twitched as he took in the sight.

How many times had he imagined this? Stiles climbing up onto his lap, Stiles on his knees for him.

This wasn't Stiles though.

Derek was still soft when the nogitsune pulled him out of his underwear and stroked him.

“Come on, Derek. Stiles wants it. Do you think we would really be this hard if he didn’t want it?” It reached down, squeezing Stiles for emphasis. Stiles was definitely hard.

Derek was tired of arguing and getting Stiles’ hurt. When anything could trigger the nogitsune, there was no right answer to something like that. Derek stayed quiet.

It wasn’t without effort though. The nogitsune’s hands were skilled and well practiced, working Derek expertly. Derek tried no to give him the satisfaction of a moan, but the occasional sound slipped out. The nogitsune always praised him for it.

Derek’s hips jerked up Stiles’ thumb passed over his slit. Fuck, he was definitely getting hard again.

The nogitsune hummed. “Stiles get bored in here sometimes, Derek. His mind wonders.” A chuckle. “He’s showed me all the things he wants to do to you. Oddly kinky this one, you’re usually on top.”

A couple more strokes. It leaned forwards, licking a wet stripe up Derek’s cock. Derek couldn’t help but moan that time.

“Would it make you feel better to know that I’m not going to fuck him onto you cold?” The nogitsune said conversationally. “I put a plug in him this morning. He’s never had anything in his ass before so we started small. It’s long though. You should hear the noises he makes when it pushes up against his prostate.” The nogitsune shivered. “He was made to have something up his ass.”

Derek hated himself. He hate himself because the more the nogitsune spoke and touched him, the harder he got. He didn’t want to be this hard. He _shouldn’t_ be this hard.

“I was going to make him fuck you, you know. But I’ve grown fond of him, and he’s been thinking about what it’d feel like with your dick inside of him for so long that now I’m kid of curious myself. I can’t say I’m disappointed.”

Derek cried out as it took him into Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles’ body was clearly under practiced, not ready for how deep the nogitsune wanted to take Derek, but it knew what it was doing.

Stiles’ gagged, coughing around Derek’s cock. The nogitsune forced itself down fully, breathing in through the nose.

“You’ve done this before,” Derek forced out between shallow breaths.

The nogitsune eased itself off, making Stiles’ body look more elegant than should be allowed. It laughed delicately, wiping its mouth with the back of Stiles’ hand. “I’m older than you know Derek. And when I want something, I take it.”

“I can tell,” Derek said gruffly.

It laughed and stood. The nogitsune waited until it had Derek’s full attention before slowly reaching down, fingering the hem of Stiles’ shirt. It striped Stiles in seconds, first with the shirt, then the pants.

Derek growled. Underneath Stiles’ shirt was a litter of bruises and what were possibly broken ribs in the process of healing. The nogitsune fingered one idly, shrugging. “We might have fallen from somewhere up high. Stiles didn’t like one of my games… sometimes he’s stronger than he looks.”

Derek felt a sense of pride at that, the bruises a result of Stiles taking control again.

“Don’t get too excited. I finished my work in the end. He’s just going to have to deal with a little extra pain for a while,” It said, pushing onto one of the more tender looking ribs.

Derek flinched. The nogitsune said nothing, didn’t even make a sound, but the action likely hurt Stiles.

The nogitsune sighed and fingered at the waistband of Stiles’ briefs. “Leave these on or take them off?” it asked.

“You’ll get cold if you take them off now,” Derek said dryly.

It hummed and settled back between Derek’s knees, taking him into his mouth again. Derek almost cried out.

Fuck it was skilled with its tongue. Derek’s toes were curling as it took him deeper.

It was all out the window now. Derek tested his restraint again. They didn’t budge. He could only do whatever he could to make this as gentle on Stiles’ body as possible.

The nogitsune pulled off with a sigh. Derek’s dick was wet and flushed red. About as red as Stiles’ lips were, swollen and shiny with spit. The look he was giving Derek was innocent and debauched.

Derek knew better.

The nogitsune stood, its expression going from virginal to predatorial as it stripped Stiles of his underwear.

Derek couldn’t help but watch as Stiles’ dick sprung free, full and erect.

The nogitsune gave Stiles a couple slow strokes before leaning down over Derek, bracing itself with a hand on his shoulder. Their mouths were inches apart. The nogitsune didn’t seem interested in that though. Instead it hung its head, reaching back to fish out the plug with a slight moan, throwing it aside carelessly when it came free. The nogitsune climbed onto Derek’s lap and hooked an arm around his neck, pressing its forehead to Derek’s.

Derek jumped as its nose brushed his. For some reason, this was the most intimate that it had felt since Derek found himself in this room.

The nogitsune closed its eyes, and reached back to run a finger against Stiles’ rim. At least, that’s what Derek assumed it was doing. The moan a second later confirmed it.

Its hips rocked up against Derek’s abdomen, spreading precome along Derek’s abs. Derek was getting friction from it as well, his dick caught between Stiles and his stomach.

“Gotta get him open for you Derek,” the nogitsune panted. “You’re bigger than we anticipated.”

Derek couldn’t help it, he moaned.

The nogitsune’s thrusts got faster as it worked god knows how many fingers into Stiles. “He wants you in all the way. Every bit of you. I wanted to do it without preparation, but this is somehow better.”

Its breath warmed Derek’s lips with every pant. This was so wrong. In a sense, Derek would have preferred rougher. It was the little falsehoods that made him feel so sick. The attention to Derek’s pleasure, the fingers currently his hair, it was all things Stiles would do. The nogitsune wasn’t Stiles. It wasn’t kind and thoughtful. If it was doing something kind, it was because it would lead to panic and chaos later.

That didn’t stop Derek from moaning when the nogitsune reached down and gripped Derek properly, shifted its hips to slide down slowly— _so fucking slowly_ —onto Derek.

“Come on Derek, slide your hips forwards for us in the chair. We need more,” it breathed.

Derek complied. He knew what would happen if he didn’t.

They both moaned as the nogitsune seated itself fully, eyes rolling back and back arching as Derek filled Stiles.

The nogitsune paused, bracing itself with its hands on Derek’s knees to get a better angle.

Finally, it moved, making them both moan. Stiles was so fucking tight and Derek seemed to have brushed something inside of Stiles, making the nogitsune shudder and pant.

Derek held still as the nogitsune moved again. Not that he could move much to begin with, but he fully gave in to the nogitsune’s control.

The nogitsune seemed please by this, touching foreheads again as it began fucking itself in earnest.

“Good Derek. Stiles loves it,” it panted.

No, Derek thought. Stiles didn’t love it. His body was stimulated by it, much like how Derek’s was, but none of this was within his control or was what they wanted. Derek closed his eyes and let all of the sensations overtake him, quieting his thoughts.

Derek felt fingers dig into his shoulder, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the air. The nogitsune was jerking Stiles off, low drawn out moans leaving its lips.

Derek opened his eyes. His breath was coming out in short pants as Stiles’ thrusts became uneven.

He moaned as the nogitsune’s hand got faster, ass clenching down on Derek. The nogitsune finished first, coming with a cry across Derek’s stomach, back arching almost impossibly. The way Stiles’ tightened around Derek is what finally pushed him over the edge.

His body worked to thrust up into Stiles one last time as he came.

The nogitsune slumped forwards, forehead falling onto Derek’s shoulder. Derek was exhausted, breathing deeply. The deceiving smell of Stiles flooded his head as their sweat mixed together.

The nogitsune reached down, fingers trailing through Stiles’ come. Derek first thought it was cleaning him. Now he realized that it was rubbing Stile’s semen into his skin, marking him.

The nogitsune pulled back to watch as it worked the come around, tracing delicate partners. It was all very perverse.

Derek swallowed. “Are you happy now? You got what you wanted.” He said.

The nogitsune hummed. “Yes. Very happy.”

Derek’s breath was returning to normal, but he still felt sluggish, tired. Not just physically, but mentally.

“I don’t understand how you got chaos out of that,” Derek said.

The nogitsune’s eyes flashed. “Oh, I didn’t. That just satisfied a whim of mine.” It said.

Derek growled, but it sounded weak.

The nogitsune laughed, “You were so good Derek. I think I’m going to reward you for your work.”

“That’s not necessary,” Derek said.

The nogitsune leaned forwards, taking Derek’s chin in his hand and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Of all the things to happen in the last hour, it was that kiss that made Derek feel robbed of something.

Derek jerked away angrily, eyes flashing.

The nogitsune looked delighted, eyes flashing back. It gave Derek a wink closing its eyes, mouth pulling into a thin line of concentration. Derek was just about to make a remark when it collapsed, falling boneless against his chest. Stile’s face was tucked up against Derek’s neck, his breath ticking the skin there.

Derek’s dick slid out as Stiles’ body shifted, drawing a small groan out of Stiles.

There was silence.

Stiles’ arm twitched, trapped against Derek’s chest. Derek felt eyelashes blinking open against his collarbone.

Stiles stirred, letting out a deep breath.

“Stiles?” Derek asked.

Stiles groaned again. He wrapped an arm around his ribs and nodded against Derek’s shoulder.

Derek swallowed. “Stiles, I’m so sorry.”

Stiles snorted and pushed himself up with what appeared to be an enormous effort. He swayed, but there was nothing Derek could do, his hands still tied.

Stiles tried a smile, but it came out brittle. “Don’t. Let’s just…. Never talk about this again.” He said, grimacing.

“Not likely,” Derek said softly.

Stiles let out a laugh that led to a series of coughs. He clutched his side more tightly and pushed himself off Derek on shaky legs.

“Stiles, just wait a minute—“ Derek tried, but Stiles waved him off.

“We have to get out of here.” Stiles said.

Derek’s stomach rolled. His mind went to all the horrible things the nogitsune might have had planned.

Stiles must have seen his face because his expression softened. “No, we’re okay for right now. It’s just… _I_ have to get out of here.” He clarified.

_Oh._

Derek took stock of Stiles as best as he could in the next couple minutes as he was untied. They dressed in silence. Out from under Derek’s chair came his shirt, which Stiles handed him wordlessly.

Derek nodded in thanks.

Stiles’ ribs were in bad shape, but they appeared to be getting better by the minute. Probably a result of the nogitsune taking in chaos to feed itself.

Stiles turned away from Derek to dress. Derek said nothing, cleaning himself up as best as possible.

When Stiles noticed, he flushed, turning back away again.

“Stiles—“

“Derek, no.” Stiles bit out, completely unwilling to engage.

Derek bit his tongue and nodded.

Stiles’ walking was getting better, but he still held his side, wincing occasionally. Derek watched him carefully, ready if Stiles needed him.

When Derek was ready, he turned to Stiles, who was staring at the floor with unseeing eyes.

Derek reached out, fingertips brushing Stiles’ elbow.

Stiles flinched away from him.

Derek tried not to look hurt.

Stiles sucked in a deep breath, then took a step towards Derek. Then another.

Derek held his breath, letting Stiles make the first move. Stiles half-fell against him, letting Derek support most of his weight.

Derek held him carefully. Stiles’ let out a shuddering breath, hands reaching up to tangle in Derek’s shirt.

They stayed like that for a while, Stiles’ breath warming his skin.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Stiles said, “but it’s not because I blame you.”

Derek said nothing. He nodded. He knew Stiles had felt it because his hands loosened, body relaxing a little bit more.

“I knew it was coming.” Stiles said. “It kept saying these things… tormenting me for like, weeks. That’s why I jumped—“ he bit his lip. “It doesn’t mater. I should have tried harder.” He said quietly. He sounded completely torn.

Derek’s arms tightened around Stiles. He felt awful.

Awful because he couldn’t help but be a little suspicious as well. How could he be completely sure that this wasn’t just another trick, an act to get back at Derek for fighting against the nogitsune?

Derek’s stomach turned as he held Stiles, who looked frail and broken in his arms.

Stiles looked up at him tiredly. Derek prayed it was just a trick of the light when Stiles’ eyes flashed in the darkness.

[end]


End file.
